BC 20
by Super Sally
Summary: You'd guess your father would never dare change you. You'd believe you have no siblings and then someone tells you you do. You'd doubt you're a threat to anyone and then magically you are. As bad as it seems it all happens in less than 24 hours. AU


**A/N: I started this in like January, but I thought of writing it in December. And then I started to write it in a notebook. Sadly I'm typing it now… Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Pointers before reading:**

**1. This was originally plotted to be in the future.(still is)**

**2. I really think this chapter is crappy.**

**3. I was going to stop writing this when my 'friend' read it and had glared at me till I got to work and wrote in the notebook.**

**4. Bear with me that this will be the worst first chapter in a story you read.**

**Ok… let's move on**

**-X.x.X-**

I woke up from my sleep. Today was going to be the best day of my life. I am turning seventeen today, I am going to have the biggest party anyone has ever seen, to top it off I'm one year closer to freedom. That was what I thought before I read the digital clock next to my bed. Ok screw this, now it is the almost perfect day of my life. It was already twenty minutes before school started and I just woke up. In a hurry I rushed out of bed and over to the bathroom. A quick shower, dressing up untidily, and a piece of toast were what I needed to do to get to school earliest. After wearing my school uniform I bolted downstairs in search of my backpack.

My name is Buttercup Alexia Utonium DemoLinda. Long name huh? Well Buttercup was my Dad's choice of a name along with his last name Utonium. The other part is from my mom she chose Alexia and her maiden last name was DemoLinda. Well my mom is deceased for a while now, seven years to be exact. I have no siblings either. I love sports, anything that has to do with kicking, throwing, bouncing, jumping, or anything like that. I've been the school's most athletic person for the last 3 years I've been there. I go to Arcore Academy. Very normal things right? Excluding my name of course.

I went to where to where I usually have breakfast. In the kitchen I saw Tatiana in the kitchen. Serine was maybe lurking around the pantry for something. They have been maids around here for a while now, they're the ones who help me with anything. I will say this now, I'm rich. My father works on expeditions to discover new elements or other things we didn't know about the Earth in the 21st century. I sat on a stool at the breakfast table.

"Tatiana do you have any toast made? I'm going to be late for school again." I asked. I'm accustomed to greet her in the morning with a snobby attitude. Tatiana turned to face me. She had straight black-blue hair that reached a bit below her shoulder with a long side bang to the left of her face. Her eyes are a steely dark blue. She was wearing a navy frilly maid's outfit with a green pin. That meant that she doesn't obey anyone but me. Or so that's what my father told me.

"Well then you're going to have to prepare it yourself, because I'm making your lunch. So-ree." she put a sad face trying to be polite. I stuck my tongue out at her. I liked to be childish at times.

"Well I'm so-ree that I'm counting the days until you get fired." I imitated her.

"You really-" she was stopped when a cheerful Serine popped her head through the doorway to the pantry, I was right.

"Hi Miss BC, so how was you sleep?" Serine asked. She had caramel-colored hair that was wavy and currently in a ponytail. She had calm hazel eyes. She was smiling. She also had a frilly maid's outfit but orange with a green pinned bow to the front of her uniform. I loved Serine.

"Hello Serine, I did sleep well." I smiled.

"That's cool." she looked over to Tatiana. "Tat forgets that, it's not like it's the end of the world. Get her toast. Or if you BC would like to do whatever you please, to eat." she looked at us questioningly.

"I'd take your offer but I'll be late if I don't leave." I was about to leave before Serine handed me an envelope.

"It's from your dad." she said. "By the way hurry home after you get out of school. I don't really think you'll be ready for the party if you don't come." she teased. I obliged and replied a yeah. Tatiana and Serine if you don't believe it are my age and were orphans. I've known them for about seven years, around the same time my mom died. They go to school virtually that is. So unfair since I wouldn't have to get out of bed the whole day.

Walking away from the kitchen, I studied the green envelope. Of course it had my name in fancy handwriting on the front and a seal on the back. I took out the note inside and opened the note dad had left.

_Dearest Daughter Buttercup,_

_I know how you wanted an air-board but I thought you would get hurt using. __**(Leave it to dad to ruin things by saying that. I thought.)**__ So since you're now seventeen and I should have let you start making your own choices two years ago. So you may as well go use it Tatiana should have left it next to the door of the garage. I might have to put restrictions on it later on… _

_Anyhow I'll be back tomorrow morning; I'm having some problems here in Eros. So hope you enjoy yourself today. Happy Birthday Buttercup._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I sighed. I put a hand over my forehead (well close to slapping my forehead actually.) He finally sees that I protest in having to be ridden to school by someone else. Sure, I have a red Mercedes convertible in the garage but I'm only allowed in it if Tatiana or Serine are with me. So now he gives me the freedom to use an air board. My dad has got to be the most impossible person on the face of Earth, he was rarely if ever, never on my Birthday. When I was younger I wondered why. At first I thought he had like a lot of work that he had to do he had to unexpectedly have to do. Later on I had thought up two theories: One was that he never really wanted to face me because I was growing older and changing habits ( which he'll eventually have to get used to.), Or that he simply didn't want to come to my birthday party.(I'm glad for that. The house/mansion is all to myself. Of course Tatiana and Serine would be here.)

I had looked over my watch it read 7:55 A.M. School started in about 10 minutes. I found my new air-board next to my bicycle. I preferred to ride to school on my own than being driven by a chauffer everywhere I went. I obliged to ride with a driver at first, then being driven to school with Serine and then I rebelled against my dad. He let me do what I wanted after that. I took out the air-board and sped towards the front door, placed the board down under my feet.

"Let's see how fast this baby can go." smirking I pressed the Ultra Boost on the back of the board. From the second I hand pressed the button my feet were strapped to the board and the board had lifted off the ground making a whoosh y hovering sound, I thought the board would be a bullet and not build of green neon sparks. The sparks disappeared.

"What the-" I was cut short too fast as I was now burning the streets causing the nearby windows to shatter. I hovered past Dad's laboratory which surprisingly the building was in one piece. It was made of a dark shaded glass. I then remembered that these large windows were a disguise to the translucent metal dad and his colleagues discovered. They named the metal _translucere stēli_ they said it's stronger than any other metal in the world and could possibly be classified as a new type of element. In less than a minute I reached the school. Running to the school doors were Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom had long bright orange hair tied off into a ponytail by a red ribbon and abnormal pink eyes. She was the kind of person that was good at everything. Bubbles had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Bubbles was your average-go-lucky person or so I heard. She had joined all the clubs in the school so I know her, sort of. I don't know them very well, even though I have them five classes a day and the fact that I avoid them at all costs. Well now I have an audience because, those two must've heard the sound of my board. Only thing to do is entertain them. I zipped through the cars parked. I purposely jumped over the head-mistress's convertible. I being the show-off did a mid-air flip and unlatched myself. Bubbles kept her eyes locked on me, gaping. Blossom on the other hand had a scowl and a frown when she looked at me. I don't really know what she would resent me for, especially when she barely knows me. I gazed at her intently, I felt as though I should. Blossom followed suit making no movements. Time seemed so slow right now. Everything went back to normal speed when the school bell rang indicating school had started. I looked down, after I broke my gaze on Blossom. I sweared under my breath. When I looked up I didn't see either Blossom or Bubbles. I looked around me and didn't find anyone. Crap! I'm probably the only one in this school who's even out here. I ran to the school office to get my late pass.

**-X.x.X-**

The school went by slowly, I hadn't seen one sign from either Blossom or Bubbles since this morning…It's not like I'm worried about them…I just a bad feeling about this.

The last bell of the day rang…people left the classroom quickly. Today was a Friday and my birthday. I was excited for the awesome party I'd be hosting tonight. Practically almost anyone I know will be there. I had to take my air board out of my locker. I walked to my locker and inserted the combination code for the lock. I took my air board out and I found a pink piece of paper neatly folded in a corner. Behind the paper was a silver necklace with a locket. I read the paper:

_Modest Alexia, __**(Ok so someone knows my middle name) **_

_Sorry, for not giving you this properly but, I was busy. I don't want to alarm you or anything but, I'm just warning you to stay away from your father tonight. If best don't even go to your house, if you can't manage to keep away. Sure you're thinking 'WTH' but, trust me when I say this: Keep away from your father. There are some things he's planning to do that won't benefit you or us. If you survive tonight, (kidding when I say 'survive') we'll tell you everything and what has to be done. Oh and Happy Birthday! As a present we're giving you that locket. It's very special when you find out what it is. Wish I could've kept it. Anyways, enjoy the rest of the day avoiding your dad. That sounds funny even though it's not…_

_Sincerely, Your creepy know-it-all guardians from above_

_I was confused … how do they know my middle name and then tell me to keep away from dad. From the looks of it this must be a joke sent to me by some of my friends. Though the locket seemed to be really valuable. I put the it around my neck and tucked the necklace under my white school blouse. I didn't worry about the letter because, my dad wasn't even home. He was going to be fifty miles away. I crushed the letter in my fist and tucked it in one of my pockets. I walked out of the school and latched myself on the air board. A part of me wanted to turn around and leave town, because there was in between the cheesy comments of that letter was the truth. Though, I shook it off and made my way home. Where at the entrance of the mansion was my father. I gulped, regretting my choice. Maybe this is just a coincidence. Or just about the weirdest thing I've ever experienced._


End file.
